Otra Vida
by Ayumi9
Summary: Cuando Naruto abre los ojos está en una vida diferente, una en la que finalmente está a la lado de 'su' Sakura-chan. Mientras encuentra la manera de regresar a su realidad, siente más deseos de permanecer en esa vida que siempre soñó y no pudo ser.
1. Prólogo

**OTRA VIDA**

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PRÓLOGO**

Con una frustración y una rabia que pocas veces deja salir a flote, aunque muchas veces la sentía, Naruto aventó las cosas que cubrían su escritorio. La taza con el café se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo y los múltiples papeles por firmar volaron por los aires antes de caer desperdigados, pero no le importó. Nada de eso le importaba.

Seguramente Shikamaru le regañaría recordándole que las negociaciones de los proyectos eran muy importantes como para arruinar los contratos por un ataque de mal humor. Pero estaba dispuesto a aguantar el ya clásico regaño de su amigo. En aquel momento lo único que le importaba era que Sakura acababa de rechazarlo. De nuevo.

Él necesitaba alguien de su confianza en la dirección de la clínica, alguien que preparara a los nuevos ninjas médicos, que le presentara evaluaciones de las capacidades de los shinobis que lo ayudaran a una mejor asignación de las misiones, lo que fuera necesario para reducir al mínimo las bajas. Confiaba en ella para encargarle ese papel…y en cambio ella lo rechazaba sin dudarlo.

Tuvieron una conversación similar cuando llegó al cargo de Hokage y le pidió lo mismo, obteniendo exactamente la misma negativa con su respectiva explicación.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Sarada me necesita en casa. Por eso dejé el servicio activo y el trabajo en la clínica, mi hija requiere que esté con ella siempre**

**-Tiene casi doce años Sakura, a su edad nosotros nos graduamos de la Academia y empezamos las misiones. ¿Qué diablos? Ya hasta tengo asignado su equipo, estará con Bolt por cierto. Estaba seguro que ahora sí podría contar con tu ayuda. **

**-Quizá Sarada sea una adulta, pero aún así prefiero seguir…en casa. Es el trato al que llegué con Sasuke-kun cuando nos casamos y pienso respetarlo.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Desde que cada quien se casó sus caminos se fueron separando paulatinamente, casi sin que él mismo se diera cuenta y cuando se percató y trató de remediarlo, se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. En la actualidad apenas y se saludaban brevemente cuando se topaban por la calle.

En su momento notó que era Sakura quien buscaba evitar sus encuentros, cancelaba cenas del viejo equipo 7, entre otras cosas. En aquel momento no pudo evitar sentirse dolido, pero cuando entendió lo que ese pesar escondía, dejó de intentar encontrarse con su vieja amiga.

Le debía lealtad a Hinata, si es que no podía darle su amor, de modo que llevaba los últimos años cortando cualquier amago de fantasía sobre lo que pudo ser su vida con su antiguo amor. La única vez que tuvo una fantasía erótica con ella, tuvo que bañarse en agua helada hasta despejar su mente y luchó por olvidar hasta el menor detalle de aquella ocasión. El problema era que todo lo prohibido siempre resultaba lo más anhelado.

Sin embargo los años habían pasado, ya estaba hecho a la idea de que aquello fue el típico primer amor que no pudo ser y era más o menos feliz al lado de su esposa. Por eso pensó que ya era seguro, que ya no sentiría tentaciones ni se dejaría llevar por las traicioneras fantasías, por eso decidió dar un paso al frente para solicitar su talento y experiencia al servicio de la Aldea. Sólo que lo había rechazado. De nuevo.

El rechazo de Sakura seguía doliendo de una manera que no deseaba analizar, prefería reafirmar su idea de que algunos sueños eran eso, sólo sueños imposibles de cumplir. Él mismo debía haberlo asumido muchos años antes.

**CONTINUARÁ**

No tenía pensado publicar este fic (era como el tercero de la lista de proyectos) ni hoy (que tocaba actualización de 'Pecados...'), pero la inspiración es bruja muy burlona que llega cuando menos la imagina y si no la aprovechas quizá nunca regrese.

Será un fic no muy largo, según mis cálculos serán unos 8 capítulos más, lo cual es bueno porque así hay menos posibilidades de dejarlo colgado por largo tiempo. Ya sé que por el momento el prólogo no dice nada y quizá se confundan con su relación con la sinopsis, pero así va la cosa.

Me estarán leyendo próximamente

2015-02-01


	2. Confusiones

**OTRA VIDA**

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO 1. Confusiones**

La bruma del sueño se resistía a dejarlo libre, necesitaba dormir un poco más después de pasarse horas y horas firmando papeles. Sin embargo algo lo jalaba a la realidad, era el nacimiento del placer, unas suaves caricias lo tentaban insistentemente para abrir los ojos.

La tentación continuaba y poco a poco su mente comenzó a despejarse contra su voluntad, hasta que pudo entender que ese dulce despertar provenía de una cálida lengua y suaves manos que lo acariciaban con firmeza, acercándolo lentamente al placer de la liberación.

Las suaves hebras de su cabello le provocaban cosquillas en el estómago, pero las contuvo al igual que las ansias de abrir los ojos, llevar una de sus manos a la cabeza que tantos cuidados le brindaba e inclinarla aún más para que lo tomara más profundo, pero se contuvo porque eso podría asustar a Hinata y terminaría con la placentera sesión. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, su esposa rara vez le hacía felaciones y nunca por iniciativa propia.

Cuando la caliente y húmeda boca se envolvió alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron rígidos por el esfuerzo de contenerse. La sensación de su lengua acariciándolo pronto fue acompañada por la de su mano envolviendo su base mientras tomaba más de él en su interior, aquello provocó que siseara de placer y apretara las sábanas en un puño, revelando que no estaba todo lo dormido que fingía, pero resistiéndose a abrir los ojos.

Aguantó lo más que pudo, pero finalmente las expertas caricias lo arrastraron más allá de su control en cuanto aumentó el ritmo, llevándolo a un clímax como no había experimentado desde aquellas primeras veces, cuando la sexualidad era una maravilla a descubrir. Aunque ciertamente, en aquellos tiempo él siempre sintió más deseos de comer aquel caramelo que la propia Hinata, que actuaba más por complacerlo que porque ella misma se sintiera motivada.

El orgasmo no sólo fue intenso, sino duradero porque las caricias no se detuvieron, por lo que la estimulación incrementó la duración. Cuando pudo recuperar un poco el control y se sintió capaz de abrir los ojos lo hizo, destinándole una temblorosa sonrisa a su, hasta hacía poco, tímida esposa.

Por eso su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando miró de frente a una sonriente y DESNUDA Sakura que lo miraba pícaramente mientras se relamía los labios.

-Te resistías a despertar ¿eh baka?-dijo de manera coqueta al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco y caminaba a gatas sobre su cuerpo hasta que llegó a la altura de su estómago para sentarse cómodamente a horcajadas encima de él.

-¡¿Sa…Sa…Sakura?!-balbuceó torpemente porque lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado para que lo procesara rápidamente.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a él, en breves instantes su devoró los suaves pechos que se encontraban directamente en su rango de visión. No eran voluptuosos, pero se sintió fascinado con su forma, en su memoria se grabó que el color de sus montículos eran apenas un tono más oscuro que el de sus labios. El escrutinio fue abruptamente interrumpido por una simple pregunta de Sakura

-Pues claro que soy yo ¿A quién más esperabas?-entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar sus labios en un beso

Al contacto con aquellos suaves labios sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría por entero, sensación que se incrementó cuando los pechos desnudos de la mujer se frotaron contra su torso, haciéndolo gemir de abandono. Soñaba con ese momento desde que era poco más que un niño pero la sorpresa le impidió reaccionar apropiadamente hasta que sus labios parecieron tomar vida propia y comenzó a corresponder el beso de su antigua compañera.

Sus labios le parecieron increíblemente suaves pero percibía aquel característico aroma que llevaba casi 15 años queriendo olvidar, cuando ella entreabrió sus labios para permitir el paso de su lengua se apresuró a ello, ansioso por saborearla profundidad, desesperado por continuar probando su sabor.

Mientras sus lenguas danzaban suavemente, sin prisas, provocó en él grandes oleadas de placer que se vieron intensificadas cuando enterró los dedos en los suaves cabellos rosados de Sakura, atrayéndola más hacia él, lo que provocó que los pechos desnudos entraran en contacto directo contra su torso, suficiente estímulo para excitarse, algo que dejó con el gemido que dejó escapar contra los labios de la mujer.

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones cuando en su mente destelló una breve visión de Hinata sobresaltándolo, haciendo que la culpa lo golpeara de lleno. Vale que él no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo o del por qué estaba desnudo acompañado de su viejo amor, pero eso no era demasiado pretexto. Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza puso sus manos en los hombros femeninos para apartarla rápidamente, lo cual confundió a la mujer

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que este es nuestro momento antes de que ella se despierte y tengas que prepararte para irte a la oficina?

'¿Ella?' ¡¿Hinata estaba cerca?! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Sakura qué está pasando?-cuestionó apresuradamente mientras terminaba de quitársela de encima y cubría su desnudez jalando las sábanas, unas cuyo diseño multicolor lo confundían pues su esposa acostumbraba las tonalidades pastel.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, pareces muy sorprendido de lo que está pasando cuando es parte de nuestra rutina

Eso no parecía una respuesta coherente. La única rutina que ambos compartían, aunque más por parte de ella, era evitarse. Estaba por exigir una mejor respuesta pero la expresión de ella cambió por una de pesar mientras sacudía desanimada la cabeza.

-Oh Kami, ya es tarde. Hoy se levantó media hora antes.

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, siendo reemplazado el sonido por unos insistentes golpes pidiendo el paso.

Sakura se levantó de un salto y se vistió una bata de seda que estaba tirada en el suelo, posteriormente recogió unas prendas que se las aventó a él mientras avanzaba a para abrirle a quien llamaba insistentemente

-Apúrate. Recuerda que eres tú quien no quiere traumarla con tu desnudez, aunque apenas hace un par de meses nos bañábamos desnudos los tres-le dijo juguetona mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Ese comentario lo confundió aún más. ¿Acaso era un tipo de broma? Sin embargo prefirió no tentar a su suerte y se colocó rápidamente los bóxers y el pantalón de pijama que acababan de aventarle. En cuanto Sakura se cercioró que estaba vestido abrió la puerta e ingresó un torbellino rosa que se lanzó contra él con un preciso salto, a pesar de que la cama no era precisamente baja.

-¡Papá, papá, papá!

Un nuevo shock lo aturdió, sobre todo cuando aquel pequeño torbellino se despegó un poco de él y empezó a saltar sobre su estómago, algo al que no le dio demasiada importancia de lo aturdido que estaba.

-Anzu, estás lastimando a papá-corrigió Sakura mientras se tumbaba en la cama al lado del rubio y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Eso desinfló el entusiasmo de la niña, que paró de saltar de golpe, en lugar de eso se sentó sobre sus talones encima del estómago de Naruto. Sólo en ese momento fue capaz de verla atentamente, ya no sólo un remolino rosa. Era una niña de unos seis años, con el mismo cabello rosa que Sakura, pero idéntica a él en el color de los ojos y el tono de piel. Además de la inagotable energía.

-Papá levántate, prometiste que hoy desayunaríamos ramen.

Decir que estaba confundido era como quedarse infinitamente corto, la situación era tan desconcertante que no pudo moverse por varios segundos hasta que su cerebro reaccionó lo suficiente como para poner en funcionamiento sus piernas, sin decir palabra alguna corrió a refugiarse al baño de la habitación, que afortunadamente estaba abierto y lo pudo identificar sin problemas, a pesar de encontrarse en una habitación desconocida.

Cual si del amante de una mujer casada huyendo del marido se tratara (algo que técnicamente era después de aquel beso), se apoyó contra la puerta, como si Sakura o aquella pequeña niña pudieran tirarla. Lo que acababa de pasar era confuso en muchísimos niveles y necesitaba unos momentos a solas para poder procesar y encontrarle sentido.

Realizó un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse y poder pensar mejor, era lo que siempre hacía cuando debía sumergirse en torres interminables de papeles y siempre funcionaba, algo que se repitió en aquel momento.

"Lo más lógico es que sea un sueño. Después de tantos años tratando de escapar de fantasías como estas al fin pasó."

Decidido a despertar cuanto antes, se dirigió al lavamanos para abrir la llave del agua fría y colocar su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, confiando en que eso lo despertara. El agua fría lo estremeció por completo, pero cuando se enderezó estaba en la misma desconocida habitación. Repitió la operación otras veces hasta que el único resultado claro fue que empezó a estornudar.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron pegar un salto pues momentáneamente olvidó a quienes lo esperaban del otro lado.

-Eh Naruto, apresúrate a bañarte para que te encargues de Anzu mientras preparo el desayuno.

-H…hai-respondió torpemente.

Respiró aliviado cuando no hizo amago de entrar, algo que llegó a temer. En lugar de sumergirse nuevamente en el agua helada se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras miraba sin ver su reflejo en el espejo.

"Piensa, piensa. No es un sueño así que podría ser una broma…aunque Sakura jamás se prestaría a algo así después de estarme evitando los últimos años. Tampoco imagino a Hinata colaborando en una broma de estilo…o de cualquier otro. Un momento ¡Hinata!"

¿Dónde se suponía que estaba su esposa? No estaba seguro ni de dónde estaba él, pero no podía seguir ahí sumido en el desconcierto, así que la mejor manera era ir a casa. Con su verdadera familia.

Estaba actuando como un cobarde, él mismo lo sabía, pero la situación lo rebasaba y decidió no arriesgarse a volver a la recámara ni aunque necesitara ropa. Trató de concentrarse para usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu, pero fue incapaz de sentir el sello de su casa, situación que lo desconcertó de sobremanera. Como la situación no cambiaba empezó a preocuparse y tomó la decisión de irse por los tejados, aunque eso quitara la ventaja de la inmediatez.

Afortunadamente la ventana del baño parecía lo suficiente amplía como pasar por ella, cuando se dio cuenta que daba a la calle sintió que la suerte le sonreía y muy pronto saldría de tan confusa situación. La urgencia por volver a terreno conocido lo convenció de saltar a la calle sin importarle estar descalzo y semidesnudo.

Desde el asfalto observó el lugar en el que había estado, sorprendiéndose al entender que se trataba de la residencia oficial para los Hokages. La habitó durante un tiempo cuando tomó el cargo, pero como el trabajo condenaba a Hinata a estar sola muchas horas, decidieron regresar a vivir al barrio Hyuga para que ella tuviera familia cerca y no estuviera tan sola.

La suerte se burló de él cuando dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró de frente con un grupo de cinco mujeres que lo observaron de hito en hito antes de ponerse a gritar.

-¡Hokage-sama!

Aquellos estruendosos gritos no tardarían en atraer más atención indeseada, por lo que decidió escapar rápidamente antes de que toda la aldea lo viera de esa manera. ¿Qué pensarían los líderes de los clanes si lo vieran semidesnudo en plena calle? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los tejados hasta llegar al barrio Hyuga, cuyos vigilantes de la entrada balbucearon sorprendidos cuando lo vieron ingresar con aquellas pintas. No pudo reprimir una mueca de molestia al pensar que Hiashi le daría una charla sobre la importancia de dar una buena imagen a los miembros del clan.

No se relajó hasta estar en las puertas de su casa. Suspiró tranquilamente al pensar que en unos instantes volvería a algo conocido, con sus hijos y su esposa.

-Tadaima-exclamó de manera entusiasta mientras se encaminaba hasta la cocina, seguro de que ahí encontraría a su esposa, algo que verificó cuando la vio de espaldas revisando algo en la estufa, así que se acercó a ella-No vas a creer que lo que me acaba de pasar Hinata

La aludida se giró de golpe al escuchar su voz, cuando se miraron de frente Naruto se sintió incapaz de asegurar cuál de los dos lucía más sorprendido

-¡Naruto-san!

-¡Estás embarazada! ¿Pero cómo? ¡No lo estabas ayer!

Esa afirmación era un tanto ridícula porque la morena ostentaba un vientre que la situaba casi en la recta final del embarazo.

-Eh, eh, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?-una conocida voz masculina atrajo la atención de ambos hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde Kiba se encontraba recargado en la puerta

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa con mi esposa?

-¿Disculpa?-escupió el aludido, entrando a la cocina con paso apresurado para encarar al rubio-Esta es mi casa, aquí eres el intruso. ¿Qué carajo quieres a esta hora Naruto?

-¿Tu casa?

-Pues claro. Es el lugar que nos asignó Hiashi-sama cuando Hinata y yo nos casamos.

La seguridad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras casi lo convenció del hecho que afirmaba, por más ridículo que sonara. Aunque más ridículo era el repentino/avanzado de embarazo y lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

En ese momento notó que todo el escándalo era generado por ello, sin que otros ruidos se escucharan en casa, algo que nunca ocurría por la mañana pues sus hijos montaban un escándalo tremendo mientras se arreglaban.

-Hianata, ¿dónde están Bolt y Himawari?-preguntó lentamente, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar esas simples palabras, las cuales fueron recibidas con un silencio atemorizante.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó la mujer, quien sonaba genuinamente desconcertada-Na…Naruto-san, luces enfermo, ¿te sientes bien?

No, no se sentía nada bien. Ya no creía que aquello fuera una broma, no dudaba que Kiba quisiera jugársela, pero Hinata era…Hinata, no la creía formando parte del algo así, mucho menos negar a sus hijos. Además, si miraba atentamente, su casa lucía distinta y por la ventana lateral de la cocina alcanzaban a verse varios perros descansando en su jardín.

Balbuceó una disculpa que ni él mismo entendió, pero era mayor la urgencia de salir de aquel lugar. Se apresuró a salir de los territorios Hyuga saltando por los edificios, una vez que estaba en zona civil se detuvo para tratar de analizar fríamente la situación, algo que no se dio el tiempo de hacer desde que despertara en aquella cama.

"Bien, si esto no es una broma quizá esté…en un genjutsu. Eso debe ser".

/./././././././././././.

Naruto miró por infinitos segundos la puerta que estaba frente a él, sintiéndose indeciso de tocar. Luego de que el modo sennin y el propio Kurama le indicaran que no estaba en alguna clase de genjutsu, decidió que su próximo destino debía ser aquel. Desgraciadamente también debió llegar hasta ahí a la manera tradicional, pues nunca había colocado el sello necesario en aquel lugar. Después de todo, la residencia Uchiha no era un destino al cual sintiera muchos deseos de visitar.

Antes de tocar la puerta dejó que la esperanza lo embargara, que fuera Sakura quien abriera la puerta y con ello se acabara la sucesión de confusiones. Pero cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió fue alguien inesperado quien lo observaba del otro lado.

-¡Karin!

-¿Pues a quién esperabas primo?-respondió la mujer mientras se acomodaba los lentes y lo miraba atentamente, haciéndolo consciente de sólo vestía unos pantalones de pijama con dibujos de soles y que en aquellos momentos se le resbalaban de las caderas.

Torpemente cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho, como si de esa manera pudiera tapar efectivamente su torso desnudo y dejara de recibir aquella mirada que parecía diseccionarlo completamente.

-Sasuke… ¿cuándo volverá?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Eres el Hokage, es a ti a quien le pasa esa información y luego tú me informas a mí.

-Sí pero… ¿sabes si es pronto? Es decir, tú puedes sentirlo.

En ese momento una cabeza morena se asomó por el costado de la puerta y Naruto se sobresaltó al ver que ese niño era toda la cara de Sasuke, dejando claro que se trataba de su hijo. Un niño que lo miraba de manera penetrantemente incómoda por varios segundos hasta que se animó a preguntarle directamente

-Tío Naruto ¿por qué estás desnudo en la calle?

-Emmm no estoy desnudo…-"¿Cómo se supone que se llama este niño?"

-Que bueno que no trajiste a Anzu, es muy molesta

Inseguro de cómo responder ante aquella infantil frase optó por guardar un prudente silencio. Los años, y Shikamaru, le habían enseñado que a veces era la mejor solución para salir de situaciones incómodas y desconocidas.

Por suerte Karin desechó el silencio que momentáneamente la invadió, evitándole más interacción con aquel desconcertante niño.

-La última vez me dijiste que llegaría en una semana y según veo su en ruta no hay variación así que sigue siendo ese tiempo. ¿Lo necesitas urgentemente?

-Emmm, me las ingeniaré.-respondió rápidamente, deseoso por alejarse aquel lugar.

Por un momento se sintió perdido y confuso, aunque en el modo sennin le había indicado que Sasuke no estaba aún en la aldea, esperaba estar equivocado. Desagraciadamente la persona cuya ayuda necesitaba estaba fuera de su alcance, al menos en aquel momento.

Se dio un manotazo en la frente cuando recordó a una persona en cuya ayuda podía confiar sin ninguna duda. Además su cerebro seguramente le daría una respuesta más efectiva de las que él había formulado.

/./././././././././././.

En Hiraishin no Jutsu lo llevó en un instante a aquel lugar, hecho que lo tranquilizó porque significaba que al menos algo mantenía su lógica. Aun así se tomó varios minutos antes de llamar a la puerta, después de lo ocurrido en las ocasiones anteriores estaba preocupado por lo que se encontraría en aquella casa.

Suspiró molesto consigo mismo por estar perdiendo el tiempo y se apresuró a tocar, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que la sorpresa fuera fácil de digerir. Cuando una joven y conocida mujer respondió al llamado estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas a causa de la impresión.

-¡Ino!-exclamó yéndose de espaldas-¿Qué haces en casa de Shikamaru? ¡No me digas que ustedes dos…están juntos!

**CONTINUARÁ**

Después de un prólogo que no daba pistas llega este capítulo en donde nuestro Naruto ya está en una realidad que le es ajena, el cómo llegó ahí lo irán descubriendo con el paso de los capítulos. Al principio él se aferraba a la idea de la broma, ahora piensa que es un genjutsu aunque todo parece indicar que no es así, tendrá que averiguar lo que está ocurriendo.

Las vidas de todos están un poco cambiadas, incluyendo la situación de Konoha. Lo único seguro es que Naruto verá un poco cómo habría sido su vida de haber terminado con Sakura y quizá el cómo eso se hubiera dado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, FAV y Follows, eso alimenta a una pobre autora de fics decepcionada por el final de su manga favorito. **Lukenoa31** espero te gustara la continuación; **Ramen-dono** gracias por tu comentario, ojalá disfrutes descubriendo esta aventura de Naruto; **Mirasaku** gracias por tu comentario, me pasaré por tu fic en cuanto tenga un ratito; espero que les gustara el capítulo **Chobits3 **y** Ayane Evans.**

2015-02-06


	3. Contrastes

**OTRA VIDA**

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO 2. CONTRASTES**

La confusión que reinaba en la cabeza de Naruto era inmensa. Desde que abrió los ojos se encontraba con situaciones irreales y nuevas parejas a las que él conocía, pero de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de que con Shikamaru todo estaría normal, sobre todo porque nunca imaginó a su vago amigo con otra mujer que no fuera Temari. Por lo visto también aquella casa era de locos

-Pe…pe...pero no entiendo Ino. ¿Qué no amabas a Sai? Entonces ¡¿por qué estás casada con Shikamaru?!

La rubia lo observó fijamente por varios segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cuando sus grandes ojos se detuvieron varios segundos en su cintura fue consciente que el pantalón se le estaba resbalando nuevamente y se apresuró a acomodarse la prenda. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que darle Sakura una prenda tan gastada de la cinturilla?, por eso no dejaba de resbalársela.

Ino pareció dar por terminado su análisis, porque se puso de costado en la puerta y gritó hacia el interior de la casa

-¡Shika, Naruto te está buscando! Y por las tonterías que está diciendo creo que Sakura finalmente lo volvió loco-una vez que terminó de gritar el llamado la rubia se giró y caminó fuera de la casa, cuando se puso a su lado le sonrió-Espero que recuperes la cordura Naruto, y saluda a la frentona de mi parte.

Shikamaru debió estar cerca de la puerta cuando Ino lo llamó, porque acudió al cabo de poco tiempo, con todo y que llegó arrastrando pesadamente los pies.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano a molestar? Mendokusai, la gente ya no respeta las horas de sueño.

El plan original de Naruto era preguntar directamente su opinión, desesperado como estaba por una respuesta, pero lo primero que salió de su boca fue

-¡Shikamaru no puedo creer que terminaras con Ino! Pensaba que Temari era la única mujer que atrapaba tu atención.

Un segundo después de terminar su frase el Nara le tapó abruptamente la boca con la palma de su mano mientras lo miraba furiosamente.

-Shhh. ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?-sin embargo su atención dejó de estar dirigida al rubio, en cambio miró fijamente por encima de su hombro al interior de la casa para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien cerca. Cuando verificó que estaban solos retiró la mano-No vuelvas a decir una cosa así, si Temari lo escucha…mendokusai. Ya sabes que esas dos no se llevan muy bien porque Ino…

-…quiere seguirte dominando por su vieja amistad y Temari no permite que discutan su autoridad sobre ti-dijo con una enorme sonrisa porque al menos algo siguiera la lógica que él conocía.

-Básicamente-reconoció con un deje de pesar el Nara mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar a su casa.-Si es tan urgente como para que vengas a buscarme tan temprano podemos hablar mientras Temari intenta despertar a Shikadai para ir a clases. Ino y su visita mañanera hizo lo propio conmigo-para recalcar su molestia por la hora no tuvo empacho en bostezar sonoramente mientras lo guiaba hasta la sala.-Así que ¿qué es eso que no podía esperar un par de horas hasta vernos en la oficina?

-Todo es un caos Shikamaru. ¡Nada tiene sentido!-exclamó mientras giraba a su amigo por el hombro y lo sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros hasta sacudirlo un poco por la desesperación-Esta mañana que me desperté Sakura estaba en la cama ¡conmigo! Estaba…bueno, bastará con que te diga que estaba desnuda. Y luego apareció una niña que me dijo papá. Salí corriendo de ahí por una ventana y cuando fui con Hinata resulta que está casada y embarazada de Kiba. En el barrio Uchiha me di cuenta que ahí vive Karin con un niño extraño.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo abruptamente y se vio incapacitado para moverse aunque fuera un centímetro entendió al instante lo ocurrido

-Estás un poco histérico-reconoció Shikamaru mientras mostraba sus manos formando el sello para el Kagemane no Jutsu-No entiendo qué tiene de extraordinario todo eso que dices, así es cómo son las cosas.

-No lo es, en absoluto. En realidad estoy casado con Hinata, tenemos dos hijos, mientras Sakura tiene una hija con Sasuke. Por eso te estoy buscando, creo que estoy en un genjutsu y necesito tu ayuda.

Debido al movimiento frenético con el que momentos antes sacudió a su amigo, la pijama de Naruto finalmente perdió la batalla con la gravedad y cayó al piso, dejándolo aún más expuesto y sintiendo que perdía los restos de su dignidad. Por suerte aquello convenció al Nara de soltar el jutsu, devolviéndole la movilidad suficiente para adecentarse.

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?

-Ya te lo dije. Desperté en una vida que no es la mía y…tuve que huir de Sakura. Sólo que no tuve oportunidad ni de vestirme.

La incredulidad inicial dio paso a la intriga en la cabeza del Nara, así que le indicó a su histérico visitante que se sentaran alrededor de una mesilla en la que reposaba una jarra de té, probablemente de la reciente visita de Ino.

-Explícate mejor.

Un par de tazas de té después y ya más calmado, Naruto explicó exactamente lo ocurrido desde que abrió los ojos, recalcando que de donde él venía las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Aunque no sentí la presencia de Sasuke decidí ir a su casa, por si en eso también estaba equivocado. Pero no lo encontré, sólo a Karin que me dijo que llegará hasta la próxima semana. Por cierto ¿quién es ese niño que estaba con ella? Tenía una mirada…un tanto perturbadora

-Shinzo, es el hijo de ambos.

-Ah sí. Lo imaginé cuando lo vi pero…igual y en eso también estaba equivocado. Ahora que lo pienso Sarada, la hija de Sasuke y Sakura, también tiene una mirada perturbadora. Creo que el dobe sólo sabe hacer hijos así.

-¿En serio? Pues tu hija siente fascinación por él, no deja de perseguirlo queriendo jugar con él.

El pensamiento inmediato fue dirigido a Himawari, pero al entender que la referencia era hacia la supuesta hija que compartía con Sakura tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar esa insistente imagen de la concepción de aquella niña. Sobre todo porque ya tuvo un breve pero ilustrativo vistazo de cómo ocurrió aquello.

-El punto es…que creo que estoy en un genjutsu pero no lo puedo romper, quizá es demasiado intenso y por ello necesito el sharingan de Sasuke

-¿Qué te ha dicho el kyuby?

Naruto desvió la mirada antes de responder, lo cual fue una significativa señal para el Nara

-Dice que no hay ninguna clase de genjutsu, ni en mí ni en la aldea

-Pero tú dices lo contrario

-Es que el genjutsu es lo único lógico que se me ocurrió. Quizá estoy en algo como el Tsukuyomi Infinito, fue así lo que vivieron ¿cierto?

-Sí, es cierto. Todos estábamos atrapados en nuestras fantasías. Pero esto no se siente como cuando estuve en aquel jutsu

-Ya, pero en aquel momento apuesto a que tampoco te sentías diferente.-Era un punto válido, algo que el castaño tuvo que reconocer abiertamente.-Por eso recurrí a ti Shikamaru. No hay mejor que tú para planear estrategias, estoy seguro que sólo tú puedes ayudarme a entender lo que está pasando para que pueda volver a mi vida normal.

/././././././././././.

Varias y extenuantes horas después, no parecían estar más cerca de encontrar una solución que al principio. Cuando Shikadai interrumpió sus reflexiones con sus quejas por tener que levantarse temprano, ambos optaron por seguir su reunión en sus oficinas, sobre todo cuando Naruto sufrió otro pequeño shock al notar que Shikadai lucía de unos seis años (edad que una extrañada Temari confirmó que tenía el niño) cuando en su mundo el heredero de los Nara contaba ya con doce.

Sai terminó uniéndose a su reunión pues Shikamaru pensó que quizá durante su etapa en la Raíz escuchó algo que cuadrara con lo que ocurría. La respuesta fue decepcionante, pero tampoco esperaban demasiado de esa posibilidad.

-No entiendo por qué no usas el Hiraishin no Jutsu para ir con Sasuke-kun y sales de dudas-cuestionó Sai mientras revisaba algunos libros

-Porque está en una misión y tenemos el trato de que cuando eso ocurra lo mejor es no aparecerme de pronto. Lo hice una vez y…

-Su tapadera voló ¿cierto?-preguntó cansinamente Shikamaru mientras leía viejos pergaminos

-Por los aires, además me vi involucrado en toda una pelea que terminó causando conflictos con una pequeña aldea. En ese sentido lo mejor será esperarlo, aunque tarde toda una semana en regresar. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡No puedo perder toda una semana! ¿No sabrán algo Tsunade-obaachan o Kakashi-sensei?

-Quizá, pero no están en la aldea. Godaime-sama fue a una de sus reuniones anuales con los antiguos Kages de las demás aldea y obligó a Kakashi-sensei a acompañarla. Volverán hasta mañana por la noche.-respondió Sai en su típico tono.

-Rayos.

-También es posible que no se trate de un genjutsu, sino que entraras en otro mundo. Recuerdo que enfrentaron una cosa similar en aquella pelea con Kaguya ¿cierto?

Aunque no había pensado en esa posibilidad, Naruto debió aceptar que era posible por mucho que ese mundo luciera muy parecido al suyo

-Bueno sí…no lo había pensado. Pero si ese es el caso, para abrir un portal y regresar necesitaría el sharingan de Sasuke, vuelvo al inicio de mi problema.

-Lo que realmente nos darías pistas es saber cómo ocurrió, es decir ¿te atacó alguien y ejecutó un jutsu?

-Si lo recordara ¿no crees que tendría la respuesta Sai?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Naruto se dejó caer en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de obligarse a recordar y despejar la neblina que bloqueaba su mente, aunque los resultados fueron muy pobres.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado tratando de escribir ese maldito discurso para la graduación. Eso fue…un martes por la noche y estaba en esta oficina. Bueno…no en esta.

-¿Cuál graduación?-preguntó Sai, queriendo profundizar en ese detalle por si escondía importancia.

-La de la Academia Ninja. Bolt, mi hijo, se gradúa ese día así que estaba tratando de escribir algo bueno para el momento. Eso es lo último que recuerdo. Rayos, si me pierdo la graduación Bolt no me lo perdonará jamás.

-Bueno…supongamos que estás en otro mundo o en genjutsu, el tiempo puede transcurrir de manera distinta a tu mundo. Aquí han transcurrido algunas horas pero para tu realidad quizá sean sólo unos segundos.

Después de muchas horas de incertidumbre y dudas, Naruto experimentó un poco de consuelo por esa teoría de Shikamaru. Al menos quería pensar que en su mundo no se estaban volviendo locos con su desaparición. Eso esperaba.

/././././././././././.

Varias horas después el estómago de Naruto rugió ruidosamente, recordándole que no había probado bocado alguno desde que se despertó aquella mañana, de modo que su apetito era voraz. La adrenalina que lo disparaba desde que abrió los ojos comenzaba a disiparse y aunque su energía ilimitada aún estaba presente, comenzaba a sentirse aburrido y hambriento, para colmo seguían sin encontrar alguna pista.

Unos ruidos lejanos atrajeron su atención cuando no se detuvieron, al cabo de un par de minutos unos suaves golpes los distrajeron a los tres, antes de que esta se abriera y revelara la presencia de Moegi. La joven amiga de Konohamaru también cumplía funciones en la oficina, algo que él agradecía porque era otro punto en común con su vida.

-Perdón por interrumpirlo, pero Sakura-sama quiere verlo Hokage-sama. Insiste en pasar a su oficina y aunque le he dicho que tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, dice que a ella jamás se le ha prohibido el paso para verlo.-la urgencia que transmitían sus palabras no empañaban su incomodidad por impedirle el paso a Sakura, algo que lógicamente le parecía inentendible.

Sin embargo la idea de encontrarse de frente con la ojiverde lo puso inmediatamente nervioso, aún no se sentía capaz de dicho encuentro. Lo estaría cuando pudiera verla y no pensar en lo que su lengua le estuvo haciendo aquella mañana. O peor, lo bien que eso se sintió.

-¡Dile que no puedo verla Moegi! Impídele el paso cueste lo que cueste

-¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! Si ella intenta pasar encima de mí…

El mensaje estaba claro, de modo que Naruto se mesó el cabello con desesperación tratando de encontrar rápidamente una solución. Se le ocurrió pedirle a Sai que hablara con ella en su lugar, después de todo eran amigos y antiguos compañeros, pero cuando se giró buscándolo vio que el moreno estaba escapándose por la ventana

-¡Traidor!-exclamó señalándolo acusadoramente, ganándose una de las raras sonrisas de Sai

-Con Ino-chan cubro mi cuota de mujeres dominantes, no tengo ganas de recibir un puñetazo de la fea por bloquearle el paso. Adiós.

En cuanto Sai desapareció de su vista se giró en dirección a Shikamaru con una expresión interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera expresarle su petición y sin que este levantara la mirada de un libro respondió con pesadez

-Ni lo pienses

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú también me niegas tu ayuda Shikamaru?

-Tienes que hablar con ella, se merece saber lo que está pasando.

-Ya lo sé, pero necesito un poco de tiempo. Fue muy vergonzoso para mí ese primer encuentro, necesito calmarme. Por favor, se supone que eres mi Consejero y mi amigo, sólo te pido que me ayudes en este momento, después hablaré con ella.

El castaño observó la mirada suplicante de su amigo, aunque trató de resistir el ataque, terminó suspirando con resignación mientras se levantaba. Ocupar ambos cargos en la vida de Naruto implicaba demasiados problemas. ¿Dónde quedó la vida fácil que imaginaba para si cuando era un niño?

-Mendokusai. Está bien, le diré que hablarás con ella en la noche.-la mirada que le lanzó el rubio lo puso inmediatamente en alerta-¿Qué rayos?

-¿No puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? Prometo hablar con ella mañana por la mañana, pero hoy no quiero estar cerca.

-Nara-sama, se está acercando por el pasillo-la urgencia de Moegi terminó por resignar al castaño, pues ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-Mañana sin falta hablas con ella-indicó con firmeza al verse acorralado, decidido a no volver a ejercer de su guardián contra Sakura.

-A primera hora-prometió ya más tranquilo al ver que su amigo se encargaría de retrasar aquel encuentro.

Sin embargo esa tranquilidad le duró un suspiro pues estaba preocupado por lo que estarían hablando, incapaz de contener su curiosidad se pegó a la puerta para poder escucharlos.

-¿De qué se trata ese asunto de trabajo tan urgente? Ayer por la noche no me dijo nada, de hecho me aseguró que ya no tenían pendientes.-la voz de Sakura era una mezcla de malestar y preocupación, eso desató sus ganas de salir de la oficina para tranquilizarla pero fue incapaz de hacerlo

-Así es, pero surgió un imprevisto y debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Cuanto el silencio inundó el pasillo Naruto llegó a preguntarse si estaban hablando en voz muy baja, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su…Sakura, estaba meditando cómo tomar lo que Shikamaru le decía.

-De acuerdo, me iré para dejarlos trabajar. Si no va a comer a la casa, ya hablaremos en la noche.

-En realidad…

-¿Tampoco irá a dormir?-el asombro en su voz era tan palpable que se sorprendió.

En su vida normal, varias veces no llegó a dormir a casa por diversas razones del trabajo, Hinata se limitaba a reaccionar con normalidad dejándolo descansar a la mañana siguiente, nunca cuestionaba o mencionaba esas ocasiones. Sin embargo Sakura actuaba como si eso jamás ocurriera, a pesar de que en aquel mundo él también ejercía como Hokage y debía tener la misma cantidad de trabajo.

Alcanzó a escuchar a Shikamaru justificar su ausencia argumentando el trabajo, pero no prestó verdadera atención, estaba más ocupado intentando procesar las diferencias de sus matrimonios y lo que eso provocaba.

-Bien, pero dile a ese baka que ya está rompiendo dos de nuestra reglas, más le vale no tentar a su suerte porque quiero hablar con él mañana temprano, ya sea aquí en la oficina o en la casa-Naruto suspiró con resignación, imaginaba que le esperaba un encuentro muy incómodo con ella a la mañana siguiente y en aquella ocasión no podía escapar de ella.-En vista de que lo importante es el trabajo, aquí están las evaluaciones semanales para que las revise. Nos vemos luego Shikamaru

Se alejó rápidamente de la puerta para que su amigo pudiera ingresar sin problemas, algo que ocurrió al cabo de unos segundo, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue suspirar con fastidio mientras aventaba en un rincón los papeles que portaba en sus manos, provocando que se desperdigaran un poco, situación que a la que no dio gran importancia porque alguien los acomodaría. Ese mismo alguien debía acomodar toda la oficina, que en aquellos momentos parecía zona de desastre.

-¿Estaba muy molesta?-aunque escuchó la mayor parte de la conversación, necesitaba saber la opinión de su amigo

-Sólo porque te estamos negando, pero en realidad está preocupada por la forma en que huiste por la ventana del baño.

Eso lo avergonzó un poco, recordarse escapando por esa diminuta ventana mientras corría semidesnudo por la aldea no era de sus mejores recuerdos.

-¿Qué son todos esos papeles que trajo Sakura?

-Son sólo las evaluaciones semanales que hace en base a las peticiones de misiones que tenemos, así nos ayudamos para asignar las mejores para los respectivos equipos.

Naruto casi se va de espaldas al escuchar la explicación, porque precisamente esa era su idea que nunca había podido poner en práctica porque Sakura siempre rechazó sus ofrecimientos de colaborar con él, decidida como estaba a seguir como ama de casa.

-Pe…pero ¡eso significa que Sakura colabora con nosotros!

-Claro, desde que tomaste el cargo ella trabaja como tu consejera, también se hace cargo del hospital y la capacitación de nuevos ninjas médicos. Ese papel se lo encargaste desde el principio. ¿O qué pensabas que hacía?

-Pues…ama de casa.

-Que tontería, sería ridículo desperdiciar su talento. Además, tú siempre dejaste claro que confiabas en ella y necesitabas su opinión para ciertos temas.-respondió con un poco de indiferencia mientras se dejaba caer en medio de los papeles y mirándolos superficialmente, como si de esa manera saltaran a la vista palabras importantes que les ayudaran a encontrar una solución al problema.

Su amigo no dijo nada que no supiera, pero aquello lo desconcertaba al mismo nivel que cuando abrió los ojos y la encontró a su lado. En su mundo Sakura argumentaba su familia, el cuidado total de Sarada, para retirarse del servicio activo y de la medicina, pero ahí, casada con él y con una hija, trabajaba arduamente a su lado. ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba las cosas?

Pensó en ello detenidamente pero era tanta la información que le faltaba que no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no importaba, tendría que volver a su vida normal y eso quedaría como un breve y raro interludio, pero de alguna manera le importaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre 'su vida' al lado de quien fuera su primer amor.

-¿Sabes a qué reglas se refería Sakura? Esas que dice que no quiere que rompa.

-Tú te has referido a ellas como 'las reglas de la familia Uzumaki'. Por lo que sé, las dictaron ustedes al poco tiempo de que te convertiste en Hokage.

-Ah. ¿Y de qué tratan?

-Lo único que sé con certeza es a las que se refería Sakura, nunca debes faltar a comer y tu hora máxima de llegada a la casa es a las 9 de la noche. Sí, como un niño.

-¿Esas son todas?

-Mira, fueron las únicas que me contaste abiertamente fueron esas. Después hiciste un comentario que pretendía ser intrigante y sonreíste de una manera que entendí que había cuestiones sexuales de por medio. No pregunté más, porque tampoco me interesaba.

Esa respuesta lo incomodó porque recordaba cierta escena ocurrida horas antes, que para aquel momento parecía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar las sensaciones que lo recorrieron al sentir la piel pálida de Sakura, pero más que aquellas placenteras sensaciones lo que recordaba era aquella mirada cargada de amor y complicidad que ella le dirigió. Una que sólo estaba en su imaginación cuando era joven y soñaba con conquistar a ese amor imposible, algo en lo que terminó fallando.

Todo lo ocurrido era tan confuso que no había pensado demasiado en lo que era su vida en aquel…mundo, genjutsu, lo que fuera. Saberse casado con Sakura era en igual medida desconcertante e intrigante porque no tenía idea de cómo ocurrió. Porque él tenía muy claro, dolorosamente claro, el amor que nunca dejó de unir a su compañera con Sasuke. Entonces ¿cómo logró casarse con ella?

-¿Eh Shikamaru?

-Hai

-¿Cómo nos va a Sakura y a mí en este…mundo? ¿Somos felices juntos?

El castaño lo observó fijamente mientras parecía meditar su pregunta, finalmente se encogió de hombros y respondió con franqueza.

-Es difícil saber lo que ocurre realmente dentro de cada matrimonio, pero ustedes siempre lucen felices. Sólo una vez te he visto más feliz que en tu boda y fue cuando nació Anzu. Así que yo diría que ambos son completamente felices.

/././././././././././.

Era ya entrada la noche, después del día tan agitado que tuvo lo que más necesitaba era una larga noche de sueño para poder descansar su cuerpo y su mente. En lugar de eso estaba sentado sobre un tejado observando por la ventana los movimientos de Sakura. Aquello lo hacía sentir como un acosador, pero no podía evitar la necesidad de verla.

Él y Shikamaru llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor para la aldea era mantener su situación en secreto, nadie de la aldea debía saber que él estaba 'intercambiado'; la única persona nueva en enterarse de la situación fue Temari, por si en algún momento escuchó algo parecido en la aldea Suna. Los resultados fueron negativos.

Debido a que él no se sentía cómodo al lado de Sakura, el lugar obvio para que pasara la noche era la casa Nara, pero aunque la cama era cómoda y el ambiente agradable no dejó de dar vueltas y vueltas sin poder pegar los ojos. Finalmente se rindió de intentarlo y optó por ir a ver a quien lo mantenía insomne.

La lógica indicaba que a quien debía estar vigilando era a Hinata, finalmente era su esposa, pero Uzumaki Naruto no siempre seguía la lógica. Quien lo intrigaba y preocupaba era Haruno Sakura, su antiguo amor, su vieja amiga, con quien aparentemente estaba muy felizmente casado en aquel mundo.

¿Cómo ocurrió aquello? ¿Acaso ahí nunca amó a Sasuke? ¿Ahí sí dejó de verlo como un simple amigo para hacerlo como un hombre digno de su amor? No tenía fantasías como aquella desde que tenía 16 años y pensaba declararle su amor cuando lograr que Sasuke regresara a la aldea. Sin embargo, cuando durante aquel momento en que su amigo rebeló sus malignos deseos y aún así Sakura le declaró su amor, él finalmente se rindió.

No iba con su naturaleza el rendirse en la búsqueda de sus metas, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera, así como él siempre la amaría, ella siempre haría lo propio con Sasuke.

Su cavilación se vio interrumpida cuando dos sombras se colocaron cada una en un costado suyo, en posición amenazante. Al entender lo que ocurría se incorporó un poco para que pudieran observarlo con claridad.

-Soy sólo yo-explicó de manera firma

-Perdón Hokage-sama, no esperábamos que fuera usted quien vigilaba. Tenemos órdenes suyas de cuidar su casa

-Lo hacen bien, pero no se preocupen. Pueden regresar a sus posiciones.

No hubo más réplica por parte de los ANBU que se le acercaron, pero él podía percibir su confusión. Obviamente espiar entre las sombras su propia casa no era algo que acostumbrara. Afortunadamente ambos parecieron entender que la orden no admitía discusión porque él deseaba permanecer a solas en aquel lugar, y se retiraron en un instante.

Una vez a solas devoró con la mirada a Sakura. A pesar de que era más de medianoche ella no se había acostado. En lugar de dormir iba de la cocina a la sala en repetidas ocasiones, como si en realidad no tuviera nada que hacer pero estuviera demasiado intranquila para descansar.

Supuso que estaba preocupada por él, su comportamiento en la mañana debía ser muy extraño para ella, además de que se negó a recibirla en la oficina y, aparentemente, rompió dos de las reglas que regían a su familia.

Deseaba más que nada ir con ella, contarle lo que ocurría, pero la triste verdad es que aunque su confianza en Sakura seguía intacta a pesar del paso de los años, sentía que el cariño ya no era correspondido. Cuando ella se casó con Sasuke sintió que no sólo perdió a un amor imposible, sino a su amiga, porque la relación no volvió a ser igual.

Confiaba en que Shikamaru encontrara pronto la manera de que su vida volviera a la normalidad, porque entre más tiempo pasara más difícil sería para acostumbrarse a su vida cuando todo aquello desapareciera.

CONTINUARÁ

Sorprendentemente he estado actualizando rápido, pero no se acostumbren porque en cualquier momento mis horarios me la pueden jugar. Naruto está vuelto loco intentando entender qué ocurrió y cómo regresar, pero ya el próximo capítulo le tocará interactuar con Sakura y vivir esa vida que no pudo ser al final del manga.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, reviews y demás. Por lo visto la escena lemon fue muy popular, que bueno porque en próximos capítulos eso vuelve. Es por aquello de 'si sólo nos quedan los fics, pues hay que sacarles provecho' ¿o no?

**Ramen-dono** ay, no compartimos opinión sobre los hijos de Naruto. No tanto por el final (que sean hijos de Hinata) sino porque Bolt es sólo un clon de Naruto para justificar una segunda parte y el diseño de Himawari me parece horrible. De la nueva generación sólo me gustan Bolt (por mi Naruto) y Sarada, pero de ahí en fuera parecen hechos al ahí se va.


	4. Ansiadas Declaraciones

**OTRA VIDA**

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a MasashiKishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO 3. ANSIADAS DECLARACIONES**

Desde el tejado en el que llevaba toda la noche resguardado observó cómo Ino salía de la residencia Hokage, llevando en una mano a Inojin y de la otra sujetaba a Anzu, por la hora y el hecho de que ambos niños llevaban una lonchera imaginaba que iban a la escuela. Cuando los vio desaparecer girando en una esquina se incorporó de su escondite, provocando que los músculos protestaran por la posición incómoda en la que estuvo por horas enteras. Sin duda tanto trabajo de oficina le estaba cobrando factura, necesitaba recuperar su entrenamiento.

Se golpeó las mejillas un par de veces para espabilarse, estaba a punto de encontrarse con Sakura y debía estar lo más enfocado posible para esa conversación. Ahora que la niña no estaba en casa podrían hablar tranquilamente, así le explicaría que él no era realmente su esposo y por eso había estado evadiéndola.

Abrir la puerta de la casa fue un triunfo para él por lo nervioso que estaba, adentrándose en una vida que le era desconocida, aún así se armó de valor e ingresó en el lugar. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse atrajo la atención de Sakura, quien salió bajó las escaleras apresuradamente para ver quién llegaba. Ambos se quedaron congelados en sus sitios sin moverse por algunos instantes, finalmente Naruto es el primero en reaccionar acercándose a ella.

-Tadaima-dice de manera tímida, esa inusual situación provocó que la joven arqueara la ceja de manera interrogante

-¿No pudiste haber llegado un poco antes para que te viera Anzu? Se quedó preocupada desde que ayer escapaste por la venta del baño

El tono molesto en su voz era muy obvio, pero no era la única emoción palpable, también lo estaba la preocupación y el desconcierto. Le sorprendió lo fácil que le era leerla a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y la distancia que los separaba en la actualidad.

-Amm, de lo que pasó ayer quiero hablarte Sakura…-la expresión confundida de la joven lo alertó que dijo algo incorrecto, por suerte no tardo en descubrirlo y se apresuró a solucionarlo, aunque en algunos minutos ese sería el menor de los problemas-chan, Sakura-chan.

Cielos. Llevaba sin utilizar aquel honorífico desde que se casó con Sasuke, en la actualidad incluso se refería a ella en algunas ocasiones como Uchiha-san. Hasta ese punto se deterioró su amistad. Llamarla como solía hacerlo cuando eran amigos y estaba tras ella, fue desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo familiar, de hecho se permitió degustar el sonido mientras lo pronunciaba.

-Sé que lo de ayer fue muy extraño, así que lo mejor es hablar.-afortunadamente aquella vez su voz sonó sin nerviosismo, pues eso sólo la preocuparía y él se pondría más nervioso. En respuesta ella le indicó que fueran hacia la sala para estar cómodos.

-Espero una buena explicación sobre tu comportamiento de ayer ¿eh Naruto? No sólo está el hecho de que salieras por la ventana del baño, sino que rompieras dos de nuestras reglas y ni siquiera me permitieras hablar contigo.

-Verás Sakura-chan, no quería preocuparte por mi salida ni todo eso pero…es que…fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa. Debí hablar contigo en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba pero…todo fue tan confuso y luego…

Se estaba enredando y ni siquiera había empezado la explicación. Se pateó mentalmente por no seguir el consejo de Shikamaru y practicar la conversación para que los nervios no lo vencieran.

Estaba ordenando sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la mano de Sakura se posaba encima de las suyas. Miró embobado por unos instantes el contraste de la blanca y delicada mano contra la más tostada y dura, cuando finalmente alzó la mirada se percató que era observada con preocupación en aquellos ojos verdes que aún ejercían poderos efecto en él.

-¿Es algo malo Naruto? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Estoy molesta contigo pero porque no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, necesito que me expliques.

-Sí…es que…-la miró a los ojos nuevamente buscando el valor para explicarle lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo perderse en aquella inmensidad tuvo el efecto contrario, lo supo en cuanto se escuchó pronunciar-No es nada, sólo fue una emergencia para la que me mandaron llamar y no tuve tiempo de avisarte.

Fue muy obvio que la respuesta, en la misma línea que la dada por Shikamaru el día anterior, no era la esperaba la joven, porque se hizo para atrás en su asiento aunque no soltó su mano.

-¿Qué asunto era?

-Uno sin importancia.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo? Ese era el plan, en cambio estaba dando evasivas como si él caos en el que estaba sumido no estuviera ocurriendo. Intentó abrir la boca un par de veces para explicarse, pero ninguna de esas veces logró pronunciar palabra alguna.

Era obvio que la situación por su falta de respuesta satisfactoria empezaba a impacientarla, sobre todo cuando al cabo de varios instantes él siguió sumido en un silencio que se veía imposibilitado para romper.

-Ahora me dices que no tiene importancia pero unos segundos antes dices que fue una emergencia

-Bueno…

-Naruto ¿qué pasa? Siempre hablamos de los asuntos de la Aldea, me pides mi opinión o me avisas cuando tienes un asunto importante ¿por qué ahora no?

-Te digo que no es nada

-¡Y una mierda! Después de lo pasamos hace tiempo con Anzu juramos que no romperíamos las reglas, y aunque a veces ha sido todo un reto para ti, nunca has faltado a tu promesa. No puedo creer que fallaste un día entero a tu hija por una cosa sin importancia.

Aquello lo desconcertó, no sólo porque hablara de algo que desconociera, sino porque al parecer fue algo demasiado importante para que él pusiera todo de su parte para cumplir esas dichosas reglas, de las cuales sólo tenía una idea muy básica. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con Anzu? Pero aunque se moría de la curiosidad, no podía preguntar a menos que explicara el por qué no lo sabía…algo que aparentemente no era capaz de hacer.

-Sé que estás molesta porque he tenido trabajo…

-¿Pero qué dices Naruto? No soy una niña, entiendo muy bien que el trabajo de Hokage implica mucho trabajo y una gran cantidad de responsabilidades. ¿Olvidas que a veces me quedo contigo hasta muy tarde firmando papeles? Además hemos hablado sobre lo mucho que deseas hacer un buen trabajo y tu temor de fallar, entiendo tu compromiso con la aldea. ¿Por qué crees que acepté el cargo que me ofreciste? Porque de esa manera te ayudaría a tener un problema menos de que preocuparte.

A duras penas logró contener la boca cerrada, cuando sentía que su quijada estaba a punto de caer al piso por la impresión. Nunca hablaba con nadie de su temor a fracasar en el cargo. Ni siquiera con Shikamaru que compartía con él todo el trabajo, mucho menos con Hinata. Alguna vez trató de compartir sus temores y dudas con su esposa, queriendo una opinión, que confrontara sus planes, pero ella se limitó a decirle que todo lo que él decidiera estaba bien.

Aunque apreciaba la fe ciega que le demostraba, eso no era lo que necesitaba. Él deseaba discutir, que cuestionaran sus decisiones y que no actuara como si él nunca tuviera dudas. Por esa razón nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente en confianza para contarle sus inseguridades por no hacer un buen papel en el cargo que buscó toda su vida.

-¿En verdad no estás enojada porque no vine en todo el día?-preguntó suavemente, la respuesta inmediata fue una expresión ofendida

-Ya te dije que no soy una niña, puedo manejar que debas trabajar todo el día para resolver un asunto urgente. Pero Anzu es muy diferente. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió al ver que nuevamente romperías una promesa hacia ella y luego no te vio en todo el día? Prometimos que cuando una emergencia nos impidiera cumplirle una promesa hecha se lo explicaríamos, en cambios saliste por la ventana cuando le prometiste la noche anterior que desayunarían juntos. Aún así, si me hubieras explicado que tenías una emergencia pude haberlo manejado, pero me aislaste y eso me confunde.

Aquel era un buen momento para explicarle la verdad, probablemente el mejor…pero fue incapaz. En aquella razón entendió que era lo que se lo impedía, le basto una mirada a sus manos unidas para tener la respuesta. Aquel era un momento tan dulce, de tanta comprensión…que no era capaz de romperlo. En el momento en que abriera la boca y le contara lo que ocurría las cosas cambiarían y no era capaz de hacerlo en aquel momento.

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan, actué como un idiota pero no volverá a pasar. Prometo compensar a Anzu por lo ocurrido.

-Entonces…¿no me vas a decir lo que ocurrió?-preguntó al cabo de unos tensos segundos, como si esperara a que Naruto terminara su frase

-No es el momento, te prometo que lo haré pero…no ahora-notó que la mirada de la joven se llenaba de dolor, así que se apresuró a completar-¡Te juro que no es importante! Te lo contaré cuando sea el momento apropiado.

-Bien. Supongo que ese momento no es ahora-se levantó del asiento y caminó rumbo a la cocina, sin voltear a verlo-Será mejor que te bañes para que descanses, mientras prepararé lo que comeremos en la tarde antes de que me vaya a la clínica.

/./././././././././././././././.

Finalmente optó por hacerle caso no tanto porque necesitara ese baño, aunque sí, sino para tomar un poco de distancia de la situación. Entró en esa casa planeando contarle lo que ocurría y debía hacerlo, aunque tuviera que tomar un poco de valor extra para hacerlo.

Mientras el agua de la regadera aliviaba sus adoloridos músculos, también se llevaba en gran medida su tensión ayudándolo a pensar fríamente lo que debía hacer. Aquella plática en la sala con Sakura fue desconcertante, porque más amanecer en la cama con ella, fueron esos minutos lo que más alteró su estado y su determinación.

Por alguna razón que aún no comprendía, en aquel mundo Sakura y él estaban casados. Y eran felices.

Si era sincero consigo mismo cuando ella empezó a distanciarse de él le dolió aún más que cuando se casó, porque aunque sabía que su amor no era correspondido, contaba con su amistad, aceptación y apoyo. Cuando todo eso lo perdió volvió a sentirse incompleto.

Pero cuando hablaron en la sala, pudo sentirse apoyado y comprendido de una manera en que Hinata nunca lo había conseguido. No iba a culpar a su esposa porque ambas mujeres tenían personalidades diferentes y la manera en que había interactuado con ambas era opuesta, pero tampoco podía negar la realidad.

Hinata lo apoyaba a su manera, ayudándole en casa, cuidando a los hijos y quitándole preocupaciones cotidianas. En cambio Sakura era obvio que lo involucraba en esa vida diaria, compartía con él el trabajo y los proyectos y no dudaba en reclamarle si descuidaba a su hija. En su mundo la única persona que le reclamaba eso era Bolt, Hinata había asumido el papel de que todo lo que él hacía era correcto y su deber era apoyarlo sin cuestionamiento alguno.

Cuando salió de la ducha procedió a buscar un poco de ropa que ponerse, afortunadamente el armario era notorio y no tuvo problemas en ubicarlo. En cuanto abrió la puerta de tan inmenso mueble se encontró con que estaba dividido perfectamente en ropa para hombre y mujer, aunque notaba que algunas de sus prendas, claramente identificables por su predilección por el color naranja, invadían la zona que correspondiente a Sakura.

Decidió que lo primero era ponerse la ropa interior, de modo que abrió uno de los cajones esperando que ese fuera el suyo. En un primer momento las prendas perfectamente enrolladas le resultaron desconocidas, pero como eso no era nuevo en el último par de días, metió la mano para sacar una de ellas. Cuando la desenrolló rápidamente supo que no era suyo, pero le costó trabajo entender la prenda que se trataba.

La tomó de un extremo con cada mano para extenderla completamente, descubriendo así que trataba un tanga negro, pero de una gasa transparente. El sonrojo lo cubrió por completo en cuanto su mente comenzó a formar una imagen de Sakura luciéndola, de modo que la arrojó abruptamente en el cajón, cerrando de inmediato el ropero.

Mientras permanecía apoyado pesadamente contra las puertas del mueble, como si temiera que la prenda cobrar vida y saliera a torturarlo, su mirada vagó por toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo en la mesilla de noche, específicamente en un portarretratos.

No pudo contener la curiosidad de conocer un poco más de aquella vida que le parecía tan extraña, de modo que tomó aquel marco dorado entre sus manos y analizó detenidamente la imagen que contenía.

En ella aparecían él y Sakura, ataviados con trajes ceremoniales de boda mientras sonreían abiertamente a la cámara. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura y mostraba en su mano derecha el signo de la victoria.

Dejó el marco en su sitio y al alzar la mirada notó que en la pared lateral estaba un marco en el que estaba pegadas diversas fotografías, fijadas a la madera por apenas unas tachuelas sin orden aparente. Intrigado por ese nuevo escaparate de su vida se acercó a él, observando que todas las fotos que tenía pegadas parecían corresponder a momentos informales de su vida.

Las que estaban hasta arriba, suponía que las últimas en ser tomadas y agregadas, mostraban momentos familiares en donde Anzu parecía la principal protagonista o la acompañante de sus padres. Sonrió al ver un par de ellas que debían corresponder a su primer día de clases, lo supo porque él aparecía abrazándola contra su pecho mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Algo así ocurrió en el primer día escolar de Bolt, aunque en el de Himawari no pudo ser porque él ya era Hokage y debió estar ocupándose de la organización al interior de la escuela.

Siguió moviendo fotos encontrándose con testimonios de cumpleaños, escapadas familiares y hasta una que mostraba a Sakura ayudándolo a vestirse el día de su designación como Hokage. Sin embargo eran aquellas en las que ambos aparecían juntos y felices las que lo desconcertaban porque su mente trataba de explicarse ¿por qué ahí sí había sido capaz de amarlo? De pronto lo más importante en su mente fue encontrar esa respuesta, asegurarse de que era el amor lo que los juntó en aquel mundo.

Tomó la fotografía de la boda y sin preocuparse de estar luciendo apenas una toalla enroscada en su cintura, bajó hasta la cocina dispuesto a encontrar respuestas.

La encontró en la cocina pero ella no pareció notar su presencia de tan concentrada que estaba, al menos esa fue su opinión inicial pero luego noto que no es que estuviera concentrada en cortar los vegetales de manera rutinaria, sino que los movimientos mecánicos delataban que en realidad estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Debió hacer un movimiento que atrajo su atención porque elevó la mirada para mirarlo directamente, en cuanto se percató de su peculiar atuendo elevó sus cejas en gesto interrogante. Él pensaba sostener una conversación, llevar el tema poco a poco hacia la duda que lo carcomía, pero cuando abrió la boca las palabras que salieron fueron:

-Sakura-chan…¿me amas?

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon suavemente al ser cuestionada de manera tan directa, y de la nada, por sus sentimientos. Luego pareció recordar que estaba molesta con él porque frunció el ceño y regresó su atención a las verduras que estaba cortando.

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta, no entiendo que lo cuestiones. Además no pienses que te lo voy a decir, aún sigo enojada contigo-a pesar de su negativa a darle respuesta, Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

En dos zancadas estuvo a su lado y con una mano firme y suave, la tomó del rostro para girarla hacia él mientras se inclinaba para tomar sus labios en un beso. Al principio sus labios se movieron tímidos e inseguros, pero ella no tardó en participar en el mismo, indicándole de esa manera el ritmo del que más disfruta.

Cuando las lenguas de ambos se encontraron el rubio se vio incapaz de contener un gemido de puro deleite mientras hundía más sus dedos en los rosados cabellos. Aquello era como el cielo, mejor que el recibido el día anterior porque no había nada de sorpresa que lo congelara, era puro descubrimiento y placer. Desgraciadamente el gusto le duró poco pues ella rompió el beso empujándolo por el pecho.

-Baka, ni creas que te he perdonado

-No esperaba menos Sakura-chan-exclamó con una enorme sonrisa

Que ella rompiera el contacto no lo afectó, porque la sonrisa en los ojos de la mujer era bastante elocuente como para desanimarse. No necesitaba las palabras para saberlo, bastaba mirarla a ella mientras se sonrojaba o contemplar las fotografías que adornaban su recámara, inmortalizando momentos que ambos compartieron como pareja. No estaba seguro de cómo ocurrió, pero lo cierto era que ella…lo amaba. Porque no podía imaginarse otra razón por la cual estaban juntos que no fuera esa.

Era una fantasía, tan sólo una fantasía y él lo sabía, pero después de años negándose a pensar en lo que pudo ser y sufriendo el alejamiento de ella, haciéndole imposible siquiera el contentarse miserablemente con su presencia, aquella fantasía le sabía a gloria. Genjutsu, alucinación, mundo paralelo, en aquel momento dejó de importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque ¿qué daño hacía querer disfrutar un poco de ello?

Por casi 15 años se prohibió hasta esos sueños y ahora estaba de lleno en uno de ellos y ya no podía resistirse. Además, cuando él regresara a su realidad nada de aquello habría ocurrido realmente, no era una verdadera traición a Hinata ¿cierto?

Se colocó detrás de ella, no la tocó directamente, pero cada movimiento que ella hacía provocaba que se rozara contra él, aunque las primeras veces fue accidental eso cambió un poco al poco tiempo. Al ver que recibía una señal satisfactoria la tomó de las caderas para pegarla contra él mientras se inclinaba para retirarle un poco sus rosados cabellos y depositar cortos besos en la femenina nuca.

-No es muy inteligente de tu parte molestarme cuando tengo el cuchillo en la mano

-Mmmm-murmuró antes de lamer la columna de su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío que pudo percibir claramente

-Además aún estoy molesta porque rompieras nuestro trato, no creas que vas a distraerme fácilmente.

Su voz no sonaba tan molesta como minutos atrás lo cual era un gran avance, pero sabiamente Naruto se enderezó y pausó sus avances para hablar claramente y ella entendiera que hablaba en serio y no era simplemente una 'estrategia' suya.

-Tienes razón en estar molesta conmigo, no actúe de la mejor manera-silencio fue la respuesta, pero notó que ella parecía aún menos tensa-Debiste preocuparte por mí, pero te aseguro que todo está bien y no tienes nada de que inquietarte. En cuanto a lo otro… prometo compensarlas a ambas.

Sakura mantuvo el rostro al frente sin girarse hacia él, pero eso no le impidió notar que ahora ella sonreía, dejando atrás su gesto serio. Esa fue toda la señal que necesitó para volver a inclinarse y reanudar sus caricias con los labios. A pesar de la sonrisa y la disculpa, aparentemente aceptada, ella no cooperaba y de pronto se revolvía para soltarse de su agarre, pero un fugaz vistazo le indicó que estaba jugando con él, retándolo. Un reto que no pensaba desairar.

Se separó un poco de ella, pero sólo lo suficiente para subirse hasta la cintura la falda a su 'esposa', afortunadamente la prenda era recta, de modo que pudo enredarla en la cintura sin preocuparse de que cayera nuevamente y tuviera que estar lidiando con ella. Baja su mirada a la piel que dejó al descubierto y gimió de absoluto deleite y admiración ante lo que vio.

Cuando era joven tuvo muchas fantasías con el cuerpo de su compañeras, las cuales mantuvo en sano secreto para evitar una golpiza de la joven por si enteraba de sus nada puros pensamientos. Era bueno ver que sus fantasías estaban cerca…pero no a la altura de la realidad. O al menos aquella realidad.

Con su mano temblorosa acarició el contorno de sus nalgas, deleitándose en la suave forma y la piel de terciopelo que parecía estremecerse conforme su mano la recorría. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella mientras se frotaba delicadamente, a esas alturas su propia toalla estaba en el suelo y no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, sobre todo porque la joven portaba una diminuta prenda de suave algodón que cubría muy poco de su trasero. Algo por lo que se consideraba agradecido.

Decidido a llevar ese juego más allá, su mano va al frente de para meterse dentro de la ropa interior de ella para empezar a acariciarla íntimamente. Lo atrevido de la caricia la tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se estremeciera al principio, para evitar problemas colocó el cuchillo en la mesa pero no se giró en ningún momento, en lugar de eso colocó sus manos en el borde de la barra de cocina para tener un punto de apoyo.

El ritmo de las caricias en el clítoris fue constante, jugaba con el, lo acariciaba y pellizcaba, aquello no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Para ella porque sólo la tentaba con el placer sin dárselo, para él porque deseaba sentirla en mayor medida. Sin interrumpir sus caricias la enderezó lo suficiente para tener espacio y poder meter su otra mano la bajo la blusa para acariciar uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa interior mientras que con sus dientes y lengua atendía el cuello de la joven.

Finalmente las caricias surgieron efecto tras varios minutos, provocando que la ojiverde estallara en un orgasmo, situación que venció sus brazos y se hubiera estrellado contra la barra si Naruto no la hubiera contenido. En su lugar los distintos tazones cayeron al suelo con estrépito.

-Por tu culpa nos hemos quedados sin comida-lo acusó con voz jadeante cuando pudo recuperarse un poco de los efectos producidos en su cuerpo por el orgasmo.

-No me preocupa especialmente-reconoció con picardía mientras sacaba los dedos de aquel cálido interior y los llevaba hasta sus labios para lamerlos aprovechando que ella lo observaba por encima del hombro-Es el mejor postre que he probado jamás.

-Pervertido-acusó con una sonrisa pícara mientras se incorporaba de su posición, en cuanto se giró para quedar frente a frente-¿Hiciste esto para distraerme?

-No, en realidad lo hice porque no me pude resistir. Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura-chan

El anhelo que se filtraba en su voz fue muy desconcertante para la joven, que lo miró fijamente por unos segundos tratando de encontrarle sentido. Sin embargo lo achacó a un breve momento emotivo, nada a lo que darle demasiada importancia.

-No fue mi intención preocuparte por mi comportamiento de ayer pero…había cosas que tenía que resolver de inmediato. Pero no volverá a faltar a mis promesas contigo

-Y con Anzu

-Ah sí, claro, tampoco a las promesas que le haga- respondió con vaguedad porque la 'existencia' de aquella niña era demasiado desconcertante como para terminar de hacerse a la idea. Lo suyo con Sakura era un asunto muy diferente.

No pudo resistir más la tentación de tenerla a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, sólo que en aquella ocasión ella pareció sentir lo mismo pues los labios se ambos se encontraron a medio camino. Al principio fue un contacto suave, pero poco a poco la pasión encendió el beso, sobre todo cuando ella se acomodó un poco, quedando la erección entre sus piernas.

Esa fricción los hizo gemir al mismo tiempo, así que sin pensarlo él la tomó de sus glúteos para elevarla, obligándola a rodearlo por la cintura con sus piernas mientras se sujetaba firmemente de su cuello, todo eso sin soltar el beso.

De esta manera la llevó hasta la recámara subiendo las escaleras, lo que aumentó la fricción y la mutua estimulación, de modo que cuando la depositó en la cama ambos estaban deseosos de continuar.

Para Naruto la situación era fácil porque ya estaba desnudo, para igualar las cosas Sakura se desnudó apresuradamente, tan rápido que las costuras de la blusa lo resintieron cuando ella batalló para quitársela en un suspiro.

El incidente en la cocina y el posterior camino hasta la recámara tenían al rubio cerca del límite, pero cuando la vio sólo en ropa interior supo que necesitaba tomarse su tiempo. Quizá todo aquello no fuera más que una fantasía, pero deseaba disfrutar cada instante de la experiencia.

Suavemente la empujó hasta recostarla completamente en la cama, entonces se colocó sobre ella disfrutando de la vista. Nunca tendría suficiente de aquella vista pero tampoco podía permanecer así por siempre, de modo que comenzó a repartir besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, recreándose en las formas y la suavidad de la piel que sus manos recorrían sin parar.

Cuando finalmente entró en ella se vio invadido por un indescriptible placer, mientras entraba y salía de ella la miraba fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando de cómo aquellos hermosos esmeralda se oscurecían por el brillo de la pasión.

Varios minutos después de que el orgasmo los golpeara, descansaban tranquilamente en brazos del otro mientras esperaban que sus respiraciones recuperaran el ritmo normal

-Debo cambiarte las vendas de la prótesis antes de irme a la clínica-comentó distraídamente al notar que el vendaje estaba suelto a la altura del antebrazo.

El comentario desató una serie de pensamientos en espiral que lo llevaron a recordar un pequeño detalle, el origen de aquel encuentro amoroso que acababan de disfrutar, y se apresuró a traerlo de vuelta.

-No me lo has dicho-acusó Naruto mientras dibujaba círculos perezosos alrededor de uno de los pezones femeninos

-¿Qué es lo que no te he dicho?

-Que me amas, claro

-No iba a dejarte ganar tan fácil, considéralo tu castigo por lo de ayer-replicó con una sonrisa, a lo que él respondió girando posiciones para quedar encima de ella

-Dímelo Sakura-chan

-Oblígame

Incapaz de ignorar un reto tan directo, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por varias partes del cuerpo hasta que la tuvo doblada sobre si misma para protegerse del ataque mientras reía abiertamente

-Basta, basta.

-Aún puedo hacer un kage bunshin para que me ayude ¿eh? Ríndete

-Está bien, está bien. Te amo, claro que te amo. Eres un baka, pero eres mi baka.

A pesar de que intuía la respuesta, la declaración lo golpeó de lleno congelándolo por un momento, degustando de cómo se escuchaban aquellas palabras que por años deseó escuchar y que terminó resignándose a su ausencia.

Estaba tan conmovido que no deseaba que ella lo viera de esa manera, así que recostó contra ella escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la ojiverde.

-También te amo Sakura-chan. Nunca te he podido dejarte de amar.-murmuró mientras la apretaba contra si.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Pues ya está aquí el capítulo, me costó mucho trabajo sacarlo no sólo por una cuestión de tiempo sino porque lo cambiaba y cambiaba y cambiaba. Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.

Finalmente Naruto decidió 'disfrutar' de lo que está ocurriendo ¿eso afectará la búsqueda de una sorpresa? Lo verán más adelante. El capítulo originalmente era más largo, pero como el siguiente quedaba más corto decidí partirlo para equilibrarlos. En el siguiente capítulo veremos la interacción de Naruto con su hija y en familia.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, FAVS y similares, son una bonita recompensa al tiempo que pasamos escribiendo. **Yuuko14**, Shikamaru está con Temari, fue la única pareja que me cumplió Kishimoto y nunca la cambiaré ;)

Una última cosa, aunque esta va para los fans NH y SS que dejan mensajes quejándose e insultando. Miren, a estas alturas ni ustedes ni yo vamos a cambiar de opinión ni nuestros gustos, así que juro que no entiendo qué ganan con venir a un fic NaruSakur (que desde la descripción deja bien claro que lo es, así que no entran engañados) a reclamarme por 'no ver la luz'.

¿Les molesta? Entonces entren sólo a los fics de sus parejas, no entiendo que pierdan el tiempo con algo que no es de su agrado y luego dejen reviews muy largos que a mí no me lleva más que un par de segundos eliminar y ni leo más allá de las primeras palabras. En serio ENVIDIO el tiempo libre del que disponen.

2015-03-04


	5. Otra Vida

**OTRA VIDA**

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

NOTA: Si este fic tuviera soundtrack, incluiría dos canciones cursis de Río Roma que pongo en bucle infinito cuando estoy escribiendo. Nada mejor para sacar la inspiración. Pueden escuchar 'Hoy es un buen día' y 'Por eso yo te amo' mientras leen el fic, por pura curiosidad ;)

**CAPÍTULO 4. OTRA VIDA**

En su preparación para ir a la clínica, con todo y que llegaría muy tarde, Sakura debió meterse a bañar; sin embargo su idea de ducha rápida se fue por la borda cuando el rubio la sorprendió entrando con ella al baño, las caricias no se hicieron esperar y terminaron dedicándose a otro interludio amoroso bajo el agua.

Al ver que su retraso aumentaba, decidió que al menos todo ello sería por otra buena razón, así que se puso a dar el tratamiento a la prótesis. En aquel momento estaban sentados en la cama mientras terminaba de colocar correctamente el vendaje, de modo que sólo debería vestirse rápidamente, algo de lo que sí se consideraba capaz.

No era algo complicado, apenas aplicar un poco de ninjutsu curativo para asegurarse que las células del Primer Hokage se mantuvieran activas y no se presentara infección alguna, para prevenir esto último era importarte vendarlo cuidadosamente.

Naruto la dejaba trabajar tranquilamente sin interrumpir su concentración, no sólo porque entendía la importancia del proceso sino porque se permitió disfrutar de que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Desde que dejara el servicio activo era cualquier enfermera disponible quien semanalmente se encargaba de las curaciones.

-Listo-dijo de manera animada dándole un suave apretón en el hombro-, ahora sólo falta que nos arreglemos para irnos a trabajar

-En realidad hoy no iré a la oficina

-¿Cómo dices?-el asombro en su expresión era tan cómico que se echó a reír, ganándose un almohadazo que no ayudó a contener la risa. La mirada que esos ojos esmeralda le dirigieron exigiendo una explicación sí lo logró

-Lo que pasa es que ayer trabajamos tanto para solucionar el problema que Shikamaru dijo que lo mejor era que hoy descansara. Por eso te dije que las recompensaría por mi ausencia.

La verdad era que su amigo temía que su presencia en la oficina causara conflictos y la gente se percatara de que era un 'intruso'. Quizá también fuera Hokage en aquella realidad, pero seguro que no estaba informado sobre lo que ocurría en aquella Konoha.

-Cielos…no has tenido día libre desde…el año pasado.

-Es bueno que sea hoy, así podré pasar tiempo contigo…y con Anzu, claro.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas para reposar en la cama cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y fijando su mirada en el techo, él también se recostó pero de costado y apoyando su rostro en su mano para observarla desde arriba.

-En ese caso le pediré a Ino que no lleve a Anzu con mis papás sino que la traiga directamente aquí-meditó unos segundos sus palabras y luego movió negativamente su cabeza con una expresión de pesar. –Cielos, vas a pasar varias horas a solas con ella, que Kami nos ampare.

\- Ey ¿qué significa esa expresión?

-Que cuando tú solo la cuidas terminas consintiéndola en exceso. Esa niña te tiene comiendo de su mano, ella lo sabe y bien que se aprovecha.

Naruto bufó molesto, para él resultaba impensable que una niñita tan pequeña pudiera controlarlo. Si bien era cierto que Himawari lograba sacarle muchas cosas, nunca era más de lo que originalmente pensaba dar ¡y ella era su niña consentida! Si tomaba en cuenta que Hinata era más permisiva y Sakura parecía promover más disciplina, no podía imaginar que le cumpliera lo que fuera a Anzu. Bueno, estaba el detalle que su 'yo' de aquel mundo probablemente lo hiciera, pero él no podía explicarle que eso no ocurriría con él a cargo.

-No exageres Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que no es así

-Sabes muy bien que no exagero ni un poco. De hecho he pensado que…sería bueno darle un hermano para que comparta la atención y tenga un compañero de juegos.

-¿Eh?

El shock de aquella sugerencia no le permitía expresar algo más que aquel triste balbuceo. ¿Un hijo nuevo? Aquello lo metía de lleno en una dinámica familiar que le era desconocida y en la que estaba seguro que sólo estaba de paso.

-Sé que dijimos que esperaríamos un poco más porque tenemos mucho trabajo pero…Anzu está a punto de cumplir 6 años y no quiero que esté muy distanciada en edad con ese hermanito o hermanita. ¿Qué piensas?

¿Qué responder a ello? Decidió que la mejor respuesta posible era la verdad.

-Creo que nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo. Otro, me refiero.

Sakura lanzó un chillido de deleite y se arrojó sobre él buscando sus labios para fundirse en un beso apasionado que fue correspondido con idéntico entusiasmo.

/./././././././././././.

Disfrutar de aquel fantástico mundo parecía haberse convertido en una prioridad para Naruto. Si todo salía bien, encontrarían la manera de pronto regresarlo a su vida normal, así que deseaba aprovechar cada momento que pudiera estar al lado de Sakura como marido y mujer. Por eso no le importaba comportarse como un niño berrinchudo en aquel momento en que ella caminaba hacia la puerta para irse a la clínica.

Primero intento mantenerla bajo él en la cama, pero ella más fuerte que él y pudo escapar de su agarre. También lo intentó acariciándola mientras se vestía, tentándola con la satisfacción que podrían conseguir, pero ella mantuvo su determinación, aunque estaba seguro de que estuvo a punto de rendirse.

En aquel momento caminaba casi encima de ella, besándola en el cuello mientras la apurada mujer trataba, entre risas y empujones, de continuar su camino.

-Tengo que ir a la clínica, afortunadamente no tenía nada importante a primera hora porque ya voy tarde

-Pero Sakura-chan…podemos quedarnos más tiempo en la cama-sin pretenderlo, sus labios se curvaron perfectamente en un puchero, que provocó la risa de la joven

-Continuaremos al rato. En cuanto Anzu se duerma pondrás un clon en su puerta y tendremos toda la noche para nosotros.

-¡Pero faltan horas!

-Tómalo como un castigo por lo de ayer, si mal no recuerdas planeaba que tuviéramos un dulce despertar, pero no pusiste de tu parte y luego Anzu tocó a nuestra puerta

-Pero eso fue…-no había forma de explicarle su consternación omitiendo las razones, de modo que claudicó para poder cambiar de tema-De acuerdo, me esperaré a la noche-replicó de manera derrotada dejando caer sus brazos

-Eh Naruto

Se enderezó de golpe por la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, en cambio tenía los brazos en jarras y expresión firme en el rostro

-No quiero que la consientas en todo ¿eh? Nada de acabarse el bote de helado que compré ayer, debe seguir intacto en el congelador cuando llegue porque es para un postre. No puede comer demasiados dulces y asegúrate de que ponga sus cosas en su lugar. Salió tan desordenada como tú, así que sabes a lo que me refiero. No es bueno que la dejes hacer lo que quiera sólo para compensarla ¿de acuerdo?

Él podía entender esa parte. Regularmente cuando tenía tiempo libre para dedicarle a sus hijos termina concediéndoles todos los caprichos en un intento de rebajar la culpa por el poco tiempo que podía destinarles. Aunque imaginaba que a Hinata le molestaba lo que ello provocaba, nunca le decía nada. En cambio no le sorprendía que Sakura no le permitiera aquellas acciones.

-¡Así lo haré Haruno-sama!-dijo en broma poniéndose en posición de firmes

-Uzumaki-sama, no se te olvide que soy Uzumaki-sama

No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota al escucharle referirse a si misma usando su apellido.

-Te queda genial

-Yo también lo creo-respondió de manera orgullosa. Como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras acortó la distancia que los separaba para echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo de manera hambrienta. Era bueno que ella no pareciera tener suficiente de él, porque se sentía de la misma manera.

Debido a que continuaba desnudo por su intento de seducción para convencerla de quedarse en casa, su inmediata erección fue muy notoria para ella. Lo supo porque la muy malvada se restregó contra él mientras su lengua danzaba en el interior de sus labios.

Sonrió internamente mientras llevaba su mano derecha al trasero de su esposa para apretarla contra él mientras se deleitaba acariciando sus formas. Estaba seguro de haber ganado aquella batalla, hasta que fue bruscamente empujado.

-Oh Kami…me cuesta tanto trabajo resistirme

-¡Entonces no lo hagas Sakura-chan!

-Debo hacerlo, no puedo faltar hoy a la clínica. Cualquier otro día podía arreglarlo pero hoy tengo la capacitación anual que diseñamos para situaciones de guerra. Demonios-maldijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa-Pero en la noche…

-Nos desquitaremos

-Es un trato

/./././././././././././.

El cansancio y el estrés del día anterior le terminaron pasando factura, de modo que luego de la partida de Sakura, se dejó caer en la cama y durmió por varias horas. Hubiera seguido durmiendo todo el día, pero un cosquilleo en el rostro perturbó su descanso. Se sacudió un poco pero el cosquilleo continuó al cabo de unos instantes, finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a él a dos rostros infantiles que lo observaban fijamente.

Inojin lo observaba con reservas mientras que la mirada de Anzu estaba llena de un brillo travieso que de inmediato lo puso en alerta. Él tuvo ese brillo muchas veces cuando era un niño que hacía lo que fuera por llamar la atención, de modo que aquello no parecía una buena señal.

-¿Eh diablillos? ¿Qué me hicieron?

-Ves Anzu, te dije que se despertaría

El reproche de Inojin lo hizo sonreír, el hijo de su amigo parecía ser la conciencia de todos sus amigos en cualquier mundo. Se paró de un salto, agradecido por haberse puesto el pantalón de la pijama antes de acostarse, y se dirigió al espejo de la cómoda.

No se sorprendió demasiado al ver su rostro manchado de tinta, al parecer de plumones. Las marcas de sus bigotes estaban remarcadas con amarillo y naranja, un bigote tupido llamaba su atención porque estaba de color verde y su frente parecía víctima de sarampión por la gran cantidad de puntos que la cubrían. En lugar de molesto estaba sorprendido porque pudieran mancharlo tanto sin que se diera cuenta, o estaba perdiendo facultades o en la escuela acertaban enseñándoles a ser muy sigilosos.

-Estabas muy dormido papá, ni siquiera sentiste cuando me subía a la cama para pintarte la frente. Pero creo que aún así eres el más guapo de todos.

Se echó a reír mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda de la cómoda y empezaba a despintarse. No es que le gustara especialmente lo que hicieron con él, pero se sentía tan de buen humor que ni eso lo molestaba.

-¡Inojin, despídete de Anzu que ya nos vamos!

Dese la planta inferior llegó con claridad la voz de Ino, así que Naruto llegó en un par de zancadas hasta los niños para cargarlos bajos sus brazos. Ambos se resistían entre risas y quejas mientras bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con ella.

-Ay cielos-exclamó la rubia al ver la pinta con la que se presentaba su amigo-Inojin…

-Déjalos Ino, sólo estaban jugando.

-De ninguna manera, hablaré con tu padre para que te castigue por esto Inojin, debes respetar a tu Hokage

-Pero mamá…

-Descuida Ino, además estoy seguro que la idea fue de esta pequeña ¿verdad?-preguntó mientras dejaba a Inojin en el suelo y apretaba contra su costado a la susodicha.

-No lo dudo, Anzu siempre parece estar detrás de todas las travesuras. En realidad hasta en eso se parece a ti Naruto, terminarás pagando con ella todas las que hiciste-había un brillo maligno en la mirada mientras decía aquello que terminó provocándole un escalofrío al recordar lo que acostumbraba hacer cuando era pequeño.

-Bueno hijo, es hora de irnos. Irán a comer a la casa Chouji y Shikamaru con sus familias, la reunión semanal del Ino-Shika-Cho toca hoy-su entusiasmo la desbordaba pero contagiaba a su hijo porque a sus amigos los veía diariamente y esa reunión no le representaba novedad alguna.

-Hai-se apresuró a responder el pequeño, no deseaba que su madre siguiera viendo el rostro pintado del Hokage o le caería un gran regaño. Conociendo a su padre se sentiría más intrigado por la forma en que lo pinto. -Nos vemos mañana Anzu, Hokage-sama

-Es bueno ver que estás actuando normal después de cómo te vi ayer Naruto

-Ya…

Una vez que sus respectivos amigos se fueron se giró en dirección a la pequeña traviesa, quien ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón y lo observaba fijamente, evaluándolo.

-¿Por qué no estás en la oficina, papá?

-Estoy descansando, hoy pasaré la tarde contigo

Una deslumbrante sonrisa brotó de los pequeños labios al escucharlo, pero la sonrisa se tambaleó y el ceño se frunció de manera dudativa

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá

-¿Y no te vas a ir de eme…emer…emergencia?

-No, te lo prometo-dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella para poner sus ojos a la misma altura

-Pero…ayer también me prometiste que desayunaríamos juntos y te fuiste

Esa velada acusación trajo recuerdos de sus propios hijos, creyendo encontrar una explicación a la infantil travesura de unos minutos atrás.

-¿Por eso me pintaste?

-Quizá-respondió mientras elevaba levemente sus hombros.

Naruto se enterneció y se sintió culpable por igual. Él también hizo travesuras para llamar la atención de la gente, algo que compartió con Bolt cuando no entendía sus largos horarios por el cargo de Hokage.

-Es que…no habíamos desayunado juntos toda la semana-completó la niña con puchero, entonces dejó de resistirse y la abrazó.

-Perdón por eso, te hice una promesa y te fallé pero prometo no repetirlo. En cambio te compensaré pasando toda la tarde contigo ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! ¿Podemos comer un poco de helado? Ayer mamá compró un poco y dijo que tú me darías

"Pequeña manipuladora" pensó con una sonrisa interna al escucharla. Su primera reacción fue aceptar, pero recordó la fiera expresión de Sakura y consideró que lo mejor era evitarse problemas. No deseaba cambiar una noche de pasión por un certero y doloroso golpe.

-Comeremos helado…al rato. Mientras tanto debes ordenar tus cosas, la mochila quedó tirada junto a la cama cuando sacaste los plumones, así que…

-Papá…-otra vez ese puchero que tanto parecía ablandarlo, pero logró mantenerse firme

-Soy inmune a tus trucos pequeña, vamos a acomodar tus cosas y luego juguemos un rato.

/./././././././././././.

Un par de horas después Naruto se sentía más cansado de lo esperado. Si la comparaba con sus hijos, Anzu no era tan traviesa como Bolt, Himawari era la tranquilidad personificada, pero tenía mucha energía y necesidad de gastarla. Jugaron con sus muñecas un rato hasta que ella se hartó de estar encerrada.

Recorrieron las calles de Konoha con la pequeña arriba de sus hombros, incluso Anzu demostró ser bastante intrépida porque le pidió que corriera y saltara por los tejados con ella en esa posición. Los chillidos de deleite indicaban claramente que la pequeña tenía alma de ninja, era bueno ver que contribuía con su descendencia a dotar de más ninjas a la aldea.

Finalmente cumplió su promesa del helado comprándole una paleta doble, un momento un tanto emotivo para él porque no pudo evitar recordar a su antiguo maestro. No importaban los años transcurridos, seguía extrañando la presencia de Ero-sennin, le hubiera gustado compartir con él y sus padres varios momentos familiares. Era una lástima que ni en ese mundo alterno estuviera vivo.

Cuando era cerca de la hora de la comida el apetito de ambos los guió hasta el Ichiraku, apenas cruzaron la entrada cuando la pequeña corrió hasta treparse a uno de los taburetes para ordenar. A pesar de su energía y la impaciencia que demostraba, saludó respetuosamente a Ayame y pidió amablemente su orden. Sin duda aquello era obra de Sakura, porque a su edad él no mostraba aquellos modales.

Estaban comiendo sus respectivos tazones, él devorando a todo lo que daba, cuando una conocida voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltear con expresión culpable.

-¿Me pueden explicar por qué no me esperaron para comer? Incluso podrían haber ido por mí a la clínica

-Eh…perdón Sakura-chan, se me fue el tiempo encima.

-Ya…

-Siéntate con nosotros mamá, el ramen está rico

-Espero que no les moleste mi presencia, en vista que ni se acordaban de mí-los acusó de manera exageradamente dolida mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña

Aunque sabía que estaba bromeado, o al menos eso esperaba, el propio Naruto se sorprendió de que no se le hubiera ocurrido pasar por ella cuando deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado. La presencia de Anzu borró por completo sus pensamientos, sin duda la niña lo tenía atrapado.

-Ahora que estás con nosotros estamos completos Sakura-chan, nos hacías falta.-dijo con sinceridad que iba más allá de la que podía explicar. A cambio recibió una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su propio taburete.

-Lo bueno de que arruinaras la comida es que no tendré que cocinar…¡y que pagarás todo hoy!

/./././././././././././.

La tarde fue mucho mejor de lo que se pudo imaginar al inicio del día. La comida fue agradable, hasta que Sakura debió irse a la clínica después de comer porque tenía un día ajetreado. Por suerte él y Anzu se divirtieron a lo grande durante el tiempo que estuvieron a solas, reafirmando su idea de que lo tenía conquistado y que sus temores iniciales de no saber comportarse con una niña que le era tan desconocida fueron ridículos.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa demostró que la disciplina familiar era la suyo pues de inmediato repartió obligaciones antes de la cena. Mientras ella se encargaría de prepararla, él debía ayudar a la niña con su tarea, situación que lo desconcertó sobremanera y sus quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Tarea? ¡Tarea Sakura-chan! Anzu apenas va a cumplir seis años ¿a quién se le ocurre mandarle tarea? ¿Qué clase de sádico maestro tiene a cargo la educación de nuestra niña? ¡Apenas va en la guardería ninja!

Cansada de las quejas colocó su índica sobre los labios de rubio para hacerlo callar mientras lanzaba un resoplido de fastidio.

-¿En serio vamos a tener la misma conversación siempre que te toca a ti ayudarla? Ya sé que tú nunca fuiste un buen alumno, y jamás entregabas tareas, pero lo que le mandan es demasiado fácil como para que hagas un drama por eso. Así que ve a ayudarla-le dice con los brazos en jarras y una mirada que no admitía discusión alguna.

Quizá fuera su instinto de supervivencia o su aburrida experiencia como Hokage envuelto en diversas negociaciones, pero decidió que aquella era una batalla que era mejor abandonar.

Hacer la tarea no fue tan aburrido y problemático como imaginaba, simplemente la niña debía recortar figuras geométricas de papel de colores para pegarlas formando un dibujo. En él recayó la responsabilidad de recortar todas las figuras, pero como si de dos niños se tratara discutían varias veces sobre las figuras que podían armar. Para cuando fueron llamados a cenar, Naruto estaba cerca de exclamar 'soy tu padre y por eso te digo que las pegues como quiero'.

Durante la cena disfrutó escuchándolas contar sus respectivas anécdotas sobre su día, riendo principalmente de las ocurrencias de la niña

-Iruka-sensei dice que soy igual a ti papá, creo que eso no lo hace muy feliz

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Dice que apenas sobrevivió a ser tu profesor y teme el día que le toque enseñarme. No lo entiendo ¿eras muy travieso papá?

Entonces procedió a contarle varias anécdotas, hasta que una patada por debajo de la mesa interrumpió su narración de cuando lanzó bombas de gas en la sala de profesores

-¡Ay Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Porque le estás dando ideas

Pensó negar la acusación, pero una mirada al rostro infantil le dejó claro que la niña bebía ansiosamente las anécdotas para almacenarlas en su cabeza. Era mejor detenerse antes de que los mandaran llamar por una nueva bomba para los maestros.

Acostarla fue otra batalla difícil de ganar, el deseo de disfrutar cada minuto de la presencia de su padre la tenía revolucionada y sin ganas de dormir. Las negociaciones amistosas fracasaron, también el soborno, culminando todo en una carrera por toda la casa hasta que Naruto logró atraparla. Luego de caer estrepitosamente por las escaleras al perder el equilibrio en una curva de la carrera.

Mientras Sakura se encargaba de recoger la mesa se percató que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que padre e hija partieron a la recámara. Eso no era la preocupante, sino que la casa estaba sumida en un total silencio.

Intrigada por lo que ambos estarían haciendo, se dirigió apresuradamente hasta la recámara infantil. El cuadro que se encontró la hizo sonreír, Anzu estaba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de su padre, quien también dormía mientras sujetaba entre sus manos un libro de cuentos y a sus pies estaban otros dos.

Los contempló un par de minutos, disfrutando la imagen, hasta que decidió que aquella incómoda postura, con medio cuerpo colgando de la cama, no era conveniente para el rubio. Suavemente lo despertó y en cuanto abrió los ojos le indicó que saliera sin hacer ruido. Levantar a la pequeña de su pecho y colocarla sobre el colchón requirió de sus mejores habilidades ninja.

Una vez fuera de la recámara, Naruto procedió a seguir el consejo que Sakura le dio por la mañana, dejando un clon a las puertas para que velara el sueño de la niña y pudieran tener tiempo para ellos.

Temerosos de que un ruido despertara a la niña, bajaron en completo silencio hasta la sala, mientras él se dejaba caer en un sillón, cansado por lo ajetreado de su día, ella se dirigió hasta la cocina y regresar con dos copas de helado, una de las cuales le tendió.

-Pensé que ibas a usarlo para un platillo Sakura-chan-comentó antes de tomar un bocado.

-En realidad lo compré para nosotros, mañana le podremos dar un poco pero por hoy…es sólo para los adultos-respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado-Así que ¿cómo te fue con Anzu? No fue como un día libre cualquiera ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que entre estos momentos contigo y mi tarde con ella…puedo decir que ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Lo cual era una absoluta verdad. Aunque veía ocuparse de la niña como una responsabilidad por estar en un mundo ajeno y pensaba que contaría las horas hasta reunirse con Sakura para disfrutar de su compañía, disfrutó cada minuto al lado de su hija. Rayos, si hasta la veía como hija. Aunque no fuera del todo real.

-Siento un poco de envidia por tu día con ella. Estas dos semanas he tenido tanto trabajo que no he podido salir antes para disfrutarla. Digo, no es tanto tiempo como aquella vez, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Ino dice que todas las madres trabajadoras nos sentimos así pero…-dejó caer los hombros con pesar y luego se recargó contra él mientras tomaba otro bocado de helado.

-¿Preferirías dejar de trabajar? Podrías estar siempre en casa con ella si es lo que deseas

-Sí. No. Mira, me gustaría pasar más tiempo, pero me gusta el trabajo que hago en la clínica y contigo. Tú necesitas mi ayuda, la aldea me necesita. No me veo sintiéndome satisfecha de estar como ama de casa ¿entiendes? Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti, nunca me has pedido que me quede en casa

-Eres muy inteligente Sakura-chan, y pocas personas se han ganado mi confianza como tú. Claro que me gusta que trabajes a mi lado, ser Hokage no es nada fácil.

-He pensado…reducir mis responsabilidades en la clínica, aún te ayudaría y continuaría con los proyectos que hemos puesto en marcha, pero dispondría de más tiempo para estar en casa.

-¿Es lo que en verdad quieres?

-Sí. Ya no eres nuevo en el cargo de Hokage ni tenemos que iniciar desde cero, nuestros proyectos están en marcha y simplemente puedo supervisar mi parte. Cuando los niños sean más grandes, quizá cuando salgan de la Academia Ninja, podría volver a trabajar de lleno, o incluso antes si lo creo conveniente.

-¿Hasta que nuestros hijos sean grandes Sakura-chan? Eso podría tomar mucho tiempo, ya sabes, hasta que los cinco cumplan esa edad…

-¡Cinco!-el trozo de helado que iba a llevarse a la boca terminó sobre su escote a causa de la impresión, así que para desquitarse le dio un codazo-De ninguna manera tendré cuatro hijos más. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno Sakura-chan, acuérdate que tengo un clan que resucitar.

-Para ti es fácil, como tú no tienes que pasar el parto. Espero que no hayas olvidado que cuando nació Anzu estuve a punto de castrarte.

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras-dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y lamía el helado que estaba sobre la tersa piel, aunque para ello debió desabrochar los botones de la blusa para continuar su recorrido a donde la piel estaba limpia

-Sí a mí también-respondió con un suspiro de placer-Aunque…no es sólo el parto. Si tengo que atender a cinco niños con la misma energía que ella…Kami…me volveré loca. No creo que la aldea esté preparada para cinco diminutos clones tuyos.

La piel de Sakura ya estaba limpia del postre, pero ese detalle no detuvo a Naruto, sobre todo cuando terminó de quitarle la blusa y procedió a desnudar sus pechos, cuando la tuvo ante si se la quedó mirando embobado por varios segundos

-Eres tan hermosa-murmuró con la voz enronquecida por el deseo

-Suenas demasiado sorprendido-le reclamó juguetonamente

-Bueno…es que…no me termino de acostumbrar a verte así-prefirió no decir más palabras para no traicionarse, en lugar de ellos tomó el helado restante de su copa y embarró los pezones con el producto, provocando que ella se estremeciera a causa del frío.

Lentamente procedió a lamer el helado hasta retirarlo, pero sus caricias continuaron atormentando ambos pechos, tomándose su tiempo hasta tenerla anhelante por sus caricias.

-Ya no hay helado-se quejó lastimeramente antes de arrastrar su lengua a lo largo del torso hasta llegar al ombligo, el cual rodeo con su caricia húmeda un par de veces.

-No te preocupes. Hay un bote casi completo en la cocina, suficiente para ambos.

CONTINUARÁ

Poco a poco el tiempo empieza a escasear y mis actualizaciones se van espaciando más, previendo esta situación me puse un 'tentativa' calendario de actualizaciones que marca que publicaré quincenalmente. Por eso digo que ideas de fics NaruSaku me sobran (tengo como 6 cocinándose), lo que me falta es tiempo.

En fin, ya pudimos ver en este capítulo un poco de cómo hubiera sido la vida familiar de Naruto de haber concluido con Sakura, el siguiente va por el mismo rumbo, marcando otros contrastes.

Nos estamos leyendo por los primeros días de abril (o antes)

**2015-03-20**


End file.
